Star Gazer
by weepingangel9578
Summary: Have you ever wondered about your place in the universe? Did you ever look up at the stars and just, well just think?


**Okay Guys sorry it has been so long but I finally got around to typing! I hope you like it.**

**Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please review! You know I love them!**

* * *

Four shadowed figures ran along the moonlit rooftops of the skyscrapers that created New York. They moved silently as they headed to their destination. Three of the ghostly forms followed the fourth in silent curiosity, for they had no idea where they were headed. The ninja in the lead quickly checked to see if the other three were still behind him before increasing his speed. He inwardly sighed when he felt his normally swift speed being hindered by the large object tucked skillfully under his arm.

The turtle in the lead sharply changed direction before straightening out his course again. Finally, and much to the relief of the following turtles, the purple clad ninja stopped. He looked out over the view he had chosen, curtly smiled, and then began setting up the large telescope he had been lugging around.

"Hey Donnie, where are we and why are we here?"

Said turtle turned to look at the confused faces of his brothers. He smiled with his normally good natured demeanor and turned to the side so they could see for themselves.

"Well Leo, why don't you see for yourself?"

Donatello watched with amusement as his brother's, young and old, dropped their jaws to the floor and their eyes grew to the size of dinner plates. They all simultaneously gasped, but how could they not?

Standing before them was the edge of the city looking out over the docks and the water. It was a full moon and its iridescent reflection spread across the unusually still and blue water creating a crystal like glow over the area. Then there were the stars. They were all visible due to the rare cloudless sky. They seemed brighter, bigger, and more beautiful than the brothers had ever seen.

"I know, it's beautiful isn't it?"

The three mystified turtles tore their gazes from the scene to look at their very own resident genius, who had moved to the now fully built telescope, and was gazing thoughtfully through it. He pulled back and motioned for his brothers to sit.

After they had all settled Donnie checked his watch and began counting down.

"Ten…nine…eight…seven…"

"Donnie, what-"

Raph was cut off by the quick motion of Donnie holding up his hand and shaking his head.

"Six…five…four…three…two…one…"

Donnie turned and pointed to the sky. A barrage of bright lights flooded the clear sky. Once again three jaws dropped.

"Wow….Donnie, this is….just wow."

"Mmhhmm."

"Yeah, Donnie this is wonderful."

Donatello grinned at his brother's happiness. He had been waiting for this night for over three weeks. Ever since he had gotten the beaten up telescope from April he had been desperately been searching for a night to use it. He spent all of his free time fixing up the old device and getting it ready for this one night. He sighed with content, laid down, and enjoyed the show with his brothers.

* * *

The four ninja's had been lying in mesmerizing silence for about an hour when Donnie spoke up.

"Hey guys?"

He received several hums in response. He took that as a signal to continue.

"I was just going to say that looking up at the stars….it just makes you realize how small we truly are, I mean we act like we are this all powerful race but…but we are really just a minuscule piece of a puzzle that creates our vast world, our universe, our entire existence."

Donatello finished with a dramatic flourish of his arms before looking to his brother's for a response.

There was a moment of silence before the red and orange clad turtles broke into uncontrollable laughter.

"HAHAHAHAHAH oh my God dude!"

"Yeah Donnie I think you just broke the Sap-O-Meter!"

"Dude you have been watching way too much of Master Splinter's soap operas!"

Donnie shrunk back in embarrassment. He looked up when he felt a warm hand on his shoulder. He saw the caring brown eyes of his eldest brother Leonardo. Leo winked before turning his attention to his giggling younger siblings. He moved swiftly so he was placed behind the gasping turtles. With a quick motion he raised both hands and brought them firmly down upon the backs of Raphael and Michelangelo's heads.

"OW! LEO!"

"Yeah fearless what was that for?!"

Leo only giggled and shook his head.

"You two were being rude and I thought it was time for someone to put an end to it. Now then, I agree with Donnie and I would like to hear what else he has to say."

Leo gestured for the purple clad ninja to continue.

Donnie blushed in embarrassment and mumbled his final thoughts.

"I was just going to say that being out here makes you think, you know?"

Leo nodded and continued to reprimand his still hurting siblings.

Donnie turned back to the sky and allowed himself to get lost in his thoughts. He tuned out his siblings and took in the stars, the moon, the sky, the universe…While he reflected, a poem he had read earlier surfaced to his mind.

_The star gazer_

_The knowledgeable figure in the crowd of ignorant beings_

_The solver of problems_

_The one whose mind is always on point_

_The one who understand what it means to be big, and what it means to be small_

_The star gazer_

_The one that always has the answers_

_The one who isn't afraid to ask_

_The one who knows who he is and knows who he isn't_

_The star gazer_

_The star gazer is the wise one that can bounce back from humility, from unfairness, from harm, and from hate_

_The one who knows what he can and what he can't do_

_The star gazer is the one who never asks for apologies even though he is the one who deserves them the most_

_The star gazer_

_The misunderstood outsider _

_The genius_

_The constant thinker_

_The loving_

_The caring_

_The wonderful_

_The star gazer_

* * *

**So what do you think? Please let me know, please review!**

**(The poem at the end was written by a friend of mine who was the inspiration for this story)**


End file.
